


Second chances

by Ilyasviel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: <3, A bit of angst in between but nothing serious, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonding, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Sex, Dreams fulfilled, Forgiveness, Genzo is life, Incest, Just Genji and Hanzo learning how to be them again, M/M, More Feels, Porn With Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Shimada Incest, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut, Touchy-Feely, and sweet feels xD, blowjob, moooore feels, some dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: The customary visit to Hanamura's castle has been a soulbreaking experience this year. Genji was alive, and not just alive, he was there and wanting Hanzo to join him in in whatever stage of his life he is digging.His poor heart has been shattered to pieces for years, will this second chance be the glue he needs to be whole again?





	Second chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ziane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziane/gifts).



> First of all... Please, if you don't like shimadacest, get out, the door is a big one. As Jesse will say, don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya ;)
> 
> DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!
> 
> And nooooow... Yay! (◞⁎˃ᆺ˂)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧✰ I did it again xD We need more Genzo... LOTS OF GENZO xD and the birthday of my precious @Ziane (I love you with all my smutty heart ٩(♡ε♡ )۶ ) was the perfect excuse to put me in front of a white doc and force the words out <3 hope you like it darlin'! I wrote it with all my love *_*
> 
> It is unbetaed, excuse my grammar destruction, English is not my first language >_< and let me know if you find anything that makes your eyes bleed to correct it and save the next poor soul who reads the fic xDDD 
> 
> And after my babbling, I hope you enjoy my smutty Genzo! Translations at the end of the chapter!

The settling sun welcomes Hanzo when he stops the rented bike in front of the security doors of the base. He has received a message in every one of his pseudonyms accounts, every single one of them signed by his brother and urging him to come here.  Hanzo has ignored the first, and the second, and even the third, but after that, every time he opened a mail account searching for a work offer, the first message he always found was the one from his brother.  After their meeting on Hanamura, Hanzo has been dreaming and thinking about him, about them, more than he wants to admit even to himself.  It has been a shock to find his brother was alive, and even more to discover that he still cares enough to come looking for him to the same place where he killed him.  He has spent the last ten years trying to do good, to be better, to live for both, being him the reason his beloved brother wasn’t with him anymore. The remorse, the nightmares, the scorn about his welfare, everything he has done in the last years can be traced back to that fateful night, the night he has raised his sword against his brother, his best friend, his soulmate, cutting him down together with his own heart. He can remember as it has happened yesterday. Warm blood was dripping from his blade, wetting his fingers, while the body of his beloved fall to the ground with a pained gasp, the last breath used to whisper the words that will chase him to the grave _‘Hanzo, why?’_. He had fallen to his knees, sword slipping from his hand when his brain finally accepted what was happening in front of him. He has heard his heart breaking in that very moment, half of his soul melting into the ground with his brother ' s blood. A single minute is the time he needed to decide he wanted nothing more to do with his family business, and swearing to the Gods to pursue the ones responsible for this to the end of the world, whatever the cost. His life was tainted irremediably, his soul shattered, the  dragons crying inside his head. With tears flowing freely from his eyes, he has raised the still warm body of his brother and laid it in front of the altar, kissing his lips as he always has wanted and  never dare before babbling his apologies to a dead man. Hanzo’s hands are still covered in his kin blood when he has left the castle, a little backpack on his back, his faithful bow on his hand and Genji’s tanto on his waist. He left to never look back, promising to return only to finish the job and get revenge and to pay his respects to his brother.

 

He still can’t believe it. Hanzo has replayed the scene on Hanamura on his mind thousands of times since that day. From the first moment the masked warrior has appeared, he has had the uncomfortable sensation of knowing him but can’t put a  finger on the memory. Then they have fought, and more goosebumps had appeared when the man returned every single one of his attacks, in a way he hasn’t seen in ten years.  And to add to his inner turmoil, the masked man talked in that steady voice about things he had no right to know about. But it has been the dragons who have told him the truth behind every word the other man has said.  When they had embraced the other man, a green one appearing to join them… he has thought impossible to see that dragon again, to see their spirits dance again, but there he was, kneeling on the floor of Hanamura’s castle while the  past clashed with his present.  And when the masked man has taken off the mask, showing the well know face under it, Hanzo felt like dying inside again.  How was it possible? He has cut him almost in half. His warm blood has stained the clear tatamis of the shrine, the prophecy coming back to them in the form of his betrayal. But before he stood his brother or something that resembled him… no, scratch that. Hanzo has known since the dragon has appeared who was behind the mask, he just didn’t want to believe it. 

 

And this was the reason he was standing in front of the security doors of what appeared to be an abandoned military base.  The missives only called him there, but nothing more.  He has feared for a trap, but after so many days thinking about it, he has decided he will pay the price if it was one. Death will be a good end for his sad tale. But then again, his plans didn’t go as he imagined, when the doors open at a slow pace and a synthetic voice welcomes him, “Welcome to Gibraltar, Shimada Hanzo. We have been waiting for you. Take your vehicle to the hangar to your left once crossing the doors. Someone will be waiting for you there.” 

 

Hanzo is still nervous, but he is already there, better to man up and face whatever will happen inside.  The bike roared to life between his legs when he turns it on, driving it at low speed inside the complex, heavy doors making a definitive sound behind him when they close and lock once he has passed them. Silence greets him once he moves deeper into the base. To his left he can see the designated hangar, big doors sliding open when he moves closer. He lowered the speed to almost nothing, the hair on the back of his neck stood when the shadow of the building darkened his path. Someone was spying him, but he can’t find the source of the vigilant eyes. Hanzo keeps moving inside, seeing a series of vehicles already parked there, going from new models of German cars to old bikes and even a light aircraft. He finds a free spot near the door, he parks his vehicle, turning off the engine and stepping off of it. He was about to unload his meagre belongings from the bags when the soft sound of someone landing near him makes him turn to face it, the white tanto he has been treasuring for years on his hand, ready to use it if needed. 

 

“Glad to see you have received my messages, brother.”

 

The fingers around the tanto tighten, Hanzo growls while the world makes him shiver, “Don’t call me that.” Genji sighs, taking the comment in the wrong way, but Hanzo is not in the mood to argue with him. “Why have you called me? How the hell did you know I’m the one behind all those names?”

 

Another sigh, resigned this time, “Can we talk about it over a cup of tea? It is not a short story. Besides, you will need a place to sleep tonight. The roads aren’t safe to drive  in the dark .” Not waiting for an answer, Genji turns over his heels and walks to a side door, with Hanzo following once he has recovered his bags from the bike. The sun has keep moving lower while they talked, and the sky is painted in a mix of blues and oranges, with shy stars shining on it. The base is quiet, disturbed only by the sound of their almost silent steps. Hanzo keeps the tanto secured in his hands, ready to give a fight in case the trap is waiting for him inside. But when he follows Genji through the set of doors, he finds just a lively kitchen. There is an omnic levitating in a corner, with a woman sitting in front of him while playing with a brilliant orb of light. A big monkey is sitting in an even bigger tyre, with a tiny girl sitting cross-legged with him while they watch a movie in a gigantic screen. The omnic was the first to acknowledge their presence, raising a holographic arm from behind him and waving to them. Genji bows to him, waving to the rest of the team while he moves to a corner of the kitchen where a kettle is ready to use. He turns it on, ignoring the glares from the rest of the people of the room, working with calmed diligence on getting the tea ready. The matcha powder is measured exactly, a spoon of sugar added to the mix, just like Hanzo loves it, before adding the boiling water and using a long spoon to mix it. He rummages inside a cabinet until he finds a set of low Japanese mugs, giving them to Hanzo unceremoniously before picking up the hot kettle and moving back to the doors. No one tries to stop them, even when the four sets of eyes follow them all the way there. Genji turns then to the right, guiding Hanzo deeper into the base. To the archer’s surprise, the next door opens to the exterior, and Genji beckons to him before taking up a trail to their left. They keep walking for around five minutes, leaving the base behind and entering the surrounding cliffs. At last, Genji stops near the end of it, a little corner  near the edge with a natural bench carved directly from the rock by the elements. He sits on it, putting the kettle beside him and patting the seat for Hanzo to take it before taking off his mask. 

 

Hanzo sits beside him, taking the hint, leaving a more than respectful distance between them. He puts the cups he has been carrying near the kettle before lowering his gear to the ground and keeping the tanto near his leg. Genji saw it but didn’t say a word, moving instead to fill the cups with the steamy liquid before offering one to Hanzo. During some minutes, they just sit there, sipping their drink and seeing the sun sink into the Mediterranean sea. But Hanzo grows restless sooner than planned, shifting his position every few seconds, his eyes darting to his brother and moving away almost as quickly. Genji takes pity on him, crossing the legs and resting the half-empty mug on his knee, “I suppose you have questions.”

 

A chuckle surprises them both, Genji hearing it and Hanzo for producing it, but he recovers quickly, mimicking Genji’s posture before keep going, “This is a soft way to put  it out . Why am I here? What do you and your so-called friends want from me?”

 

“As I told you before, the world is changing. It is time you pick a side and help to make it a better place.” 

 

Hanzo lowers his eyes, gaze fixed on the distant waves of the sea below them, “I am not hero material. I’m a kin-slayer, remember?”

 

Now is Genji time to chuckle, “No, I never think about that night, brother.”  The irony is dripping from every word, but Hanzo flinches to them the same. And Genji regrets them as soon as he sees his brother deflating after hearing them, “Hanzo… As I told you that night on Hanamura, I have forgiven you. It is time you forgive yourself.”

 

“How can I? I killed, or tried to kill my brother, stripped this world of your presence without a second thought, ripped off my soul following a stupid moral code it hasn’t even been mine.”

 

Genji puts down the mug before touching Hanzo’s shoulder timidly, almost pulling away when the other man twitches but keeping his hold, “You know, as well as I do, that it wasn’t you. It was our father and the Elders’ poison, the way you have been raised, too conditioned by them for years to have the power to resist it.”

 

Closed eyes and a sad sigh preludes Hanzo’s answer, “That didn’t excuse the fact I raised my sword against you, mindlessly and with a purpose. One that even not having a place in my heart got it into my brain.”

 

The fingers around his shoulder tightened for a second, before releasing him, with Genji raising from the bench to move to the edge of the cliff, sitting on it with his legs hanging. His voice, barely a whisper, reaches Hanzo mixed with the lullaby of the waves breaking against the rock below them. “I will admit to you I was full of hate after I woke up on that medbay. In my wounded heart, I has been betrayed and abandoned. And don’t worry, the same goes for you than for my new so-called friends, who turned me into this without asking my opinion on the matter, just wanting to have an asset against our family. Over the years, I wanted to track you down and show you how much I can fight you back if I was on the mood, not like that night, when I negated myself the right to defend myself, thinking you will lower your weapon at the end.” He can hear the way Hanzo’s breathing is ragged and quick, his words doing more harm than good. “But after four years, memories begin to appear  in my dreams .  Night after night, I got the tools to rebuild the memory of what happened that day.  And I can admit, proudly, that I remember every single second of it, including the part when I was already dead for you.” That makes Hanzo gasp, the memory of the kiss and the words he has spilt together with the tears make him blush. But Genji hasn’t finished yet, “I tried to convince myself that your words aren’t pure, that the tears I can still feel falling over my face was your way to deal with your remorse, but it hasn’t worked.  I know you too well to believe that.”  When he  looks over his shoulder , Hanzo was totally focused on his hands, face lowered enough to let the shadows of the night sky light cover his features. “Come here, brother. You always loved the sea.”

 

After a minute Hanzo hasn’t moved closer. Genji begins to think maybe it was time to go back and give his brother some time to think about everything, but a sudden sound behind him makes him look back just in time to see Hanzo closing the distance to him and sitting beside him, gaze fixed in the moon glowing in the sky. “I still love it, even if it has brought me more pained memories than not for the last ten years.”

 

Genji growing more confident with how the situation is going on, decides to push his luck a bit. He twists his body enough to lean his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, making him gasp at the touch, but he didn’t push him away, which is a victory itself. “I’m glad you came, Hanzo. I’m happy to have you here.”

 

“I--I’m happy too.” The long sigh of Hanzo caresses Genji’s hair, making him shiver, “Gods, I missed you so much… I can’t believe it is you. I can’t believe you didn’t want to kill me at first sight.”

 

A chuckle from Genji breaks the silence of the night, and he moves slightly closer, almost imperceptible except because now more parts of them are in contact, which gives him the chance to notice the little tremors on Hanzo’s body.  “As I said, I wanted it for a long time.  But memories of that night and the help of master Zenyatta has helped me to regain some perspective. And thanks to him, killing you is not the first thought that crosses my mind when I see you.”

 

Hanzo is shivering heavily, a full body one that makes Genji grin devilish, shadows of the night hiding it. With a broken voice, Hanzo asks what his brother has been waiting to hear, “What it is?”

 

With the swift movement of a well-trained warrior, Genji turns their positions, pinning Hanzo to the ground with his body, hard metal plates pressing his brother’s body to the ground, “I want to hug you, for a start.” And he does. Like a touch starved man, burying his face in the crock of Hanzo’s neck, a hand resting on his shoulder, the other finding a spot under his waist. The man laying on the ground stops breathing for a moment, the time his brain needs to understand what is happening, but after some long seconds, his arms move up timidly to wrap themselves around his brother’s body, pulling him closer with a contented sigh. 

 

Genji is heavier, sturdier, and bigger too, fuller on his shoulders. Hanzo lets one of his hands roam over the expanse of his back, trying to find any natural part to touch, to no avail. He knows his face is still there, even marred and covered on scars, but how much-- the question was free before he can stop himself, “How much of you I destroyed that night?”

 

The devilish grin is back when Genji hear the words. He has been waiting for an opening like that, “It will be easier to show you. Come with me to the base. It is late. You can sleep in my room and leave tomorrow if this is what you want.” Hanzo babbles, half-hearted excuses trying to push the idea aside, clearly frightened of what he will find. Genji tries to calm him, “Don’t worry, it is not as bad as you may think.  I may be a bit scarred and worse to see, but not everything is from that night.  I’ve been a soldier for the  past ten years. Lots of chances to get hurt and add a new scar for the collection.”

 

Time passes by, with Hanzo breathing keeping spiking with the beat of his heart.  How much will his brother have changed over the years?  How much of it was his fault? Will his poor soul survive the show? But at last, after a few minutes of doubts, Hanzo sighs, knowing he is defeated by his younger brother again. “Fine. But I will leave if it turns uncomfortable. Deal?”

 

Beaming against Hanzo’s chest, Genji hums his acknowledge but didn’t move, letting the  hand on his shoulder to run up and down for a while, petting and trying to calm his brother. Once his heart has come back to a steadier rhythm, Genji pushes himself up, smiling to his brother, “Come one, then. I have a good sake I bought on my visit to Hanamura. We can share it if you want.” Hanzo nods before accepting the offered hand to stand, shaking off his clothes on his way to the bench. Genji picks up the kettle and the mugs, and Hanzo recovers his things from it too, walking back to the base in silence.

 

They didn’t find a single soul around the base, not even when they stop at the kitchen to leave the items they have borrowed. Genji guides him to a set of white doors at the end of the communal area, which leads to a staircase.  A hallway awaits behind the door at the bottom of it.  The motion detector lights turn on as soon as they step inside, showing a long corridor dotted with identical grey doors every few metres. With a move of his head, Genji beckons him before keep walking to the end of the hall, stopping in front of the last door, it opening when sensing his presence. He steps inside, letting Hanzo pick his own pace to enter the room. As Jesse loved to say, he was ignoring the  elephant in the room , but can’t fight it. Genji moves to the drawer near the bed, where he stores his armour usually. He puts down the mask, taking a deep breath while waiting for the door to close. When the sound reaches him, he turns over his heels, leaning on the drawer. Hanzo is standing near the door, looking around and taking in every tiny detail of Genji’s room, from the set of weapons displayed on a shelf to the big mural of photos on a wall near the bed. This seems to catch his interest, brows raising to the sky when he sees the centrepiece of it; a picture of them, on their younger days, with them side by side, Hanzo with a stern frown and Genji smiling to the cam, fingers raised in a victory pose. Around it, a mix of photos of their young days, some of Genji’s Blackwatch time, a good handful of pics of monks and landscapes of snowed mountains and a pic of Hanzo on Hanamura, took probably the night they have fought recently. Genji can hear the cogs turning inside Hanzo’s head and wants to put a stop to it, “Sit down, please.” He points to the bed before crossing his arms.

 

Hanzo doubts for a second before lowering his eyes and moving to sit down on Genji’s bed. He sits near the end of it, legs crossed on the ankles with a bare intent of looking at ease. But seeing the way Genji’s brow is raising, he knows his brother is not buying it. “You need not to do it, Genji. I--” He sighs, lowering his eyes and fixing his gaze on the tip of his feet, “I don’t have the right to--”

 

A loud chuckle makes Hanzo look up, just to find a very amused Genji covering his mouth to no avail, “Gods, Hanzo… you haven’t changed a bit in all those years. Stop complaining. You may ask because I offered it to you. If you didn’t want it, I ' d stop, but not because you believe you are unworthy of it.” Genji moves closer, kneeling beside the bed and using a hand to raise Hanzo’s face, “Is not as bad as you fear, I promise.” When Hanzo nods to him, Genji lets his chin go, sitting on the floor in front of the bed. As confident as he tries to act, the butterflies flying on his stomach make him shiver. It has been a long while since someone who isn’t Angela has seen him without his full armour, but he swallows his nerves down, moving his deft fingers to the closings of his leg armour. He starts taking off the pieces covering the right one, the real one. His skin is awfully hot when he takes off the armour. The cold air of the room making goosebumps appear everywhere, but he keeps working, freeing piece by piece the protectors covering his leg. Some nasty scars cover the expanse of skin, and he can feel Hanzo’s eyes over him like a physical touch. With a deep breath, he moves to the next leg. This one makes Hanzo’s breath  catch on his chest. He has a prosthetic leg, almost all his leg made of synthetic flesh and metal. “This one I got it on my second year on Blackwatch. I was reckless and ignored a retreat order, charging like a mad bull against a full squad of Talon agents. They got the best of me with the help of a truck drove directly against me. If Jesse hasn’t been there to kill the few that escaped my sword, I won’t be here today.”

 

“And you will not be with Blackwatch if not for me.”

 

In a silly try to ease his brother’s mind, Genji goes for some humour, “Don’t think too highly of yourself, dear brother. I’m sure I will have found a way to harm without your help.” That makes a little smile appear on Hanzo’s face, and Genji takes it as a victory. His hands work diligently to stack his armour pieces to one side before he kneels and begins working on the pieces around his hips. He wears skinny shorts under it, something to keep off the pressure of the metal against his skin on the more delicate areas. As he feared, his body is reacting to his brother ogling, and he makes quick work of the pieces before sitting back again, wishing the posture will disguise the half hard-on he was sporting. Now he is free from the waist down, he looks at Hanzo, finding him fascinated with the show, “See? Not that bad, huh? I’m almost human under all this metal. In fact, many people, even from my closest friends, believe I’m almost 100% cyborg, but here you have the truth. Not as robot-ninja as one can think after seeing me.” 

 

“How many girls have you lured with that cyborg look of you?”

 

He shrugs nonchalant, lopsided grin plastered on his face moving his left hand to free the closings around his neck, “Not as much as you believe. I have high standards after all.” The wink accompanying the words makes a little blush appear on Hanzo’s face, making Genji be more confident about how it is going. His neck and ears are free of the protections he usually wears, and the helpless feeling he has every time he takes off those parts hit him like a punch to the guts, but he steels his will, breathing deeply. Hanzo has his eyes glued to the angry scar on his neck, the one he remembered with utter clarity because he was the one who inflicted it. He can do nothing to erase those memories, he knows it, so Genji works with haste, taking off his upper armour piece by piece, until he is sitting in the ground in just his shorts in front of an awed Hanzo. The man on the bed is letting his eyes move up and down his body, taking in all the  details he can. He may stop longer than necessary on the scars he knows where inflicted on that gruesome night, but otherwise just studies the body laid on display for him. The prosthetics are pieces of art. They almost look like normal limbs if not for the darker skin on them and the few mechanical parts visible on the joints. The right arm captures Hanzo’s attention. He knows it was his fault this arm isn’t made of bone and flesh anymore, and he let the eyes roam around the joint where he still can see scarred skin. Genji kneels again, moving closer to Hanzo, in fact close enough to touch if the other man wants it. “Ok then, verdict?”

 

Hanzo sighs, hand raising slowly to let a  finger follow the curve of Genji’s right arm, the smooth synthetic skin under his fingertip was a new sensation, “I made this. I’m the one to blame for all of this.”

 

Genji moves closer, his body touching Hanzo’s legs while he cups his face with both hands, “Stop. Dwelling. In. The.  Past .” Each word is said with a caress from his thumbs, taking off part of the bitter the tone must have carried. “We can’t change whatever happened between us, but we can learn to live with it, accept it. I have accepted who am I now. It is time you accept it and begin to be yourself again, not the shadow of who you believe I wanted you to be.”

 

A set of dark chocolate eyes fixes on Genji’s ones, mouth opening in surprise. It is true he has tried to live the  past years with the moral scale of his brother, trying to be worthy of the life he has when he has taken away the one that mattered. To hear the words thrown at him that way… he lowers his eyes again, trying to hide his shame from his brother, who in the time apart has grown into a wise man.  “How can you be so forgiving when I took away your life?”

 

“Easy.” He forces the face up again, the thumb still caressing his cheek in lovely motions, “I remember your tears falling on my face after it. I remember every single word your broken heart spilt after you attacked me. And I remember the kiss I always dreamed about and never dared to ask for.”

 

Those words, more than the fiercely way his brother accepts him is what makes Hanzo gasp. His eyes close, trembling lip captured between his teeth to stop any involuntary movement, “I can’t believe it. I must be asleep in one of my hideouts, and I will  wake up soon, miserable again.”

 

Genji lets one of his hands slide down from his face until he finds a strong thigh and pinches it hard enough to make Hanzo yell, “ Wake up enough for me.”

 

“Moron.”

 

With a shrug accompanying a silly grin, Genji captures Hanzo’s hand and moves it to his chest, resting it over the heart, “ Nothing new under the sun . Now stop over thinking.” When the fingers on his chest twitch, he lowers his voice, the confidence he has been harvesting all night long draining away, “Please…”

 

The pleading tone together with the quick staccato of the heart under his hand makes Hanzo push aside his fears and restraints and let himself just be, for once. He lets the hand rest more firmly against the heated skin, moving it softly over the expanse of chest displayed before him. A set of trembling fingers follow the joint of prosthetic and natural skin, the contrast making him shudder. With an almost pained gasp, he moves his legs to cage Genji between them before pulling him closer. When their skins touch at last after those long years they stop breathing for several seconds before everything explodes between them. Hanzo’s hands find new spots on Genji’s back, one pulling him closer and the other following the line of connectors on his upper spine, making him literally tremble every time a  finger caressed one of them. Hanzo stores that knowledge for another moment, his already high mind is not processing the reality very well right now. He feels like walking in a dream, weightless and capable of everything. He has what he thought he will never have again, his brother, his Genji, in his arms, pleading for him to touch him as they always have dreamed. 

 

But Genji’s hands weren’t idle neither, with the younger man letting them travel across the uncovered skin, unnatural hand tracing the lines of the tattoo with reverent fingers while the other slides shamelessly inside the gyudo, searching for more skin to touch, to enjoy.  It was something he has dreamed about for years during his adolescence, seeing the proud older man grown into the beautiful creature he was, so stern, so focused… but never to him. What he craved was twisted and forbidden, and he drowned it under layers and layers of different lovers, searching for one who can erase the need for his brother’s touch. But sadly for him, it didn’t work, and only served to put more distance between them and lead to that fateful night. The memories of it come back, the admission of the feelings echoing in his brain like if Hanzo was whispering them right now, _‘I must have told you something. I must have dragged you away from here, from them. We will have been so happy, just you and me against the world. No pressure, no expectations. Just finding a place to take care of you and show you how much I love you. But no… I have to let them poison my mind instead. Now I will never have the chance to have your arms around me, your kisses, your loving touches.’_ The mere memory is making Genji shiver. Those words have kept him going for years, trying to muster the courage to search for him and see if those feelings are still there in his heart, as much as on his. Need begins to be too much, and Genji crave for more. With a devilish grin on his face, he pulls back enough to look into his brother’s face. His eyes are closed in bliss, mouth half open and breath ragged. “Hanzo…” The other man opens his eyes, a heated gaze fixed on Genji’s eyes. “You stole something from me that night.” The words make Hanzo twitch under his hands, and Genji shakes his head with the grin still plastered on his face, trying to take any sting from his words, “And I plan to have it back.” He lets nothing longer than a gasp to escape Hanzo before he falls on him, lips landing with a feathery touch over his brother’s mouth. It is a soft and quick one, but enough to make Hanzo stop thinking. 

 

The kiss seems to open the gates of Hanzo’s control, having within reach what he has craved for so long. When he opens his eyes, he finds Genji looking at him, like waiting for a reaction, face showing the uncertainty he feels.  But he has had enough of waiting, enough of wanting and craving and dreaming about.  Now he has the chance to have it, and he plans to grab it with both hands. Hanzo slides up the one on Genji’s back until he is grabbing his nape, fingers burying themselves in the soft locks of his hair. With a smooth pull, he invites him to come closer. His next words said so close he caressed the other man’s cheek with his lips when talking, “I believe you have forgotten to claim your interests.” And while the last sounds of his words dissipate in the silence of the room, Hanzo attacks Genji’s mouth, and this time he wasn’t aiming for sweet and languid. He wants to devour him, needs to find sustenance on his brother’s lips. And Gods take him, they taste heavenly. When Genji moans against his lips, tilting his head to have better access while he pushes his tongue into Hanzo’s mouth, the archer melts completely. He has always known his brother will be a hell of a kisser, but damn if his imagination hasn’t even come close to reality. They kiss with a passion neither of them believes possible. Bodies were coming even closer until not even the air dare to put before them. Hanzo’s brain is a flat line, the only thought he can understand is a life-breaking need, and he didn’t know how to put it in words, and when they break the kiss to catch their breaths, he just can mumble a broken _‘Genji’_ , but it seems it was enough for his brother.

 

Genji disentangles himself from his brother’s arms, soothing the whine at the loss with a sweet caress on his face. He stands and pulls Hanzo with him, hands going directly to unknot the sash at his waist to free the gyudo. The garment slides down Hanzo’s arms, and Genji charges against him before the cloth has reached the ground, launching them on the bed with a surprised huff from Hanzo and a barely suppressed giggle from Genji. They land on the mattress with a little bump, with the younger man on top, bodies flush against one another. The hard pieces of the prosthetics parts feel strange, but the overall sensation surpasses any possible discomfort. Genji puts his weight on his hands, distancing himself to look intently into his brother’s face, enjoying, maybe too much, the blushing covering his face and neck. He needs to know if he was crossing a boundary, if Hanzo really wants what he was offering, “Brother, we need not do this if you didn’t want it. You don’t owe me a  shit . In fact, I don’t need your pity for nothing, so if this what it is, save it and just push me aside.”

 

Hanzo’s chuckle surprises him, but not more than the moment his brother captures a hand to move it down and between them, forcing him to cup the hard bulge on his pants, “Sure, that sounds just like pity.”

 

“Now who is being the moron?”

 

With a shrug, Hanzo pushes him down until their breathes mix, close enough to let his beard trickle Genji’s face, “Some of your idiocy has scratched on me. Now follow your own counsel and stop thinking. I need you.”

 

And that it is. The three words that sealed their destinies. Genji falls on him like a madman, with mouth, teeth, tongue and hands. A deep kiss, with his tongue taken from him whatever he wants. His hands follow the hard curves of his body, fingers tracing the well-defined muscles and earning a low series of barely suppressed moans. Genji is enjoying it too much, with his hips moving on their own to rub against Hanzo’s, still clothed cocks twitching inside their underwear and begging for release. And how he wants it, how he craves it!  But he didn’t know what Hanzo likes, or if he has ever done something like that.  So he breaks the kiss, tracing the sharp jaw with soft nips until he reaches the neck, nose nuzzling the ear while he bites and licks the expanse of skin under it, “Tell me what you need, my dear brother.”

 

“You.”

 

Genji smiles into the dampened skin,  biting it hard enough to make Hanzo gasp loudly, “ Details , I need  details .”

 

The onslaught on his neck continues, and Hanzo is losing the ability to think, his brain too centred on just enjoy it, but he fights for some control, stilling Genji’s hips with both hands to give his mind a little reprieve. “I must have known you will be a moron even in bed. Fine then. You want  details …” The fingers on his hips tighten, nails drawing half crescent moons on Genji’s skin, “I’ll give you  details .” Genji swears he can hear the devilish grin on his brother’s voice, but didn’t dare to leave his hideout to find it. “I want your  hands on me. I want your mouth on me, everywhere. Want it around my cock while I have to fight hard not to choke you with my earnest. I want your fingers in me, stretching me wide until I can take it anymore, and then I want your hard cock in me, filling me to the brim, marking me as yours from the inside out. And then I want your seed heating my insides, want it dripping from my well-used hole.” Genji has to leave the corner he has been hiding, breath ragged and eyes so full of lust they look almost black. Hanzo’s ones are not in a better state, but he has the guts to look smug, “Did you have enough  details , my dear brother?”

 

With a deep growl, Genji sits back straddling Hanzo’s hips, making him groan when his ass is pressed against his hard cock, “You are a menace. But I’m more than amenable to fulfil those request, with just one condition.” Hanzo’s hands have moved again to grab his hip, keeping him in place while he ruts against the curve of his ass, a soft hum his only answer. Genji falls back, keeping moving his hips in slow circles to torture Hanzo, “You will give me the same treatment next time. Deal?”

 

“Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu.”

 

Genji has to laugh at that. It has been a lifetime since he has heard those words, being the ones they used to promise things between them on their young ages. But he has a fond memory of them because they have never broken a promise done that way. Following the train of thoughts of his brother, he raises a hand, offering the pinky to his brother, who captures it with his and give a soft thud. They burst in laugh after it, with Genji falling over Hanzo’s chest while laughing like a madman. He can’t remember the last time he has been this light-hearted, full of good feelings and with this kind of peace of mind. They let the feeling move by itself again to where they have begun, heated skins going back to where they were, with hands returning to the original spots. Genji plants a soft kiss on Hanzo’s sternum before whispering against the silky skin, “I hope you are ready to fulfil that promise, Hanzo. But now is my turn to give, huh?” His mouth begins to work almost immediately, nipping the hard pecs softly and following the curve of his muscles until he finds the first nipple. He captures it first with his lips, pulling it and grinning when the stoic man under him whimpers. Then he let it go to cover it with his full mouth, sucking around it and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. His hand finds its way to the other nipple, twisting it between thumb and index while he keeps working on the original one. Hanzo is panting under his care, hips moving in an incessant flow of need, searching for some pressure against his cock to ease the craving. He takes pity on him, and damn, who he is trying to fool? He is in the same needy state than Hanzo, so instead of keep teasing him, he let go of the nipple, tracing a trail of wet kisses from the pec to the centre of his chest, going down then, tongue following the line of hair on his navel. When he reaches the bellybutton, he draws a  circle around it before keep moving down, biting the softness on his tummy before grasping the hem of his pants. For once in his life, he is grateful his brother keeps using the traditional gear, because the knots on the side let him free his hips quickly. The white tong he wears under it makes his mouth water. It was forced to an unhealthy extent, the hard cock under it pushing the material up hard enough to look even painful. With a needy whine from his part, Genji goes down on his brother, mouthing his cock over the moistened material. Hanzo can keep the moan at bay this time, almost yelling Genji’s name when the hot mouth surrounds the heated head of his cock. 

 

Even with the cotton underwear between them, Hanzo swears he hasn’t felt something this good in his entire life. But he needs more, he needs it for real, not the ghosting heat over the underwear, and he does something he hasn’t ever done, beg. “Please, Genji. Stop the teasing. I need you.”

 

With a proud feeling expanding from his chest of being able to undo his stern and stoic brother to a begging mess, Genji concedes him his wishes. Trembling fingers push aside the white and wet underwear, freeing the hard member for him to enjoy. The stiff cock falls to Hanzo’s tummy before twitching under his eyes, a drop of pre-cum dripping down to pool on the strong abs. Genji has a craving need. He needs to taste it, every single inch of it. He needs to let that nectar cover his tongue and fill his senses with it, with his brother’s flavour and secret scent.  And that he does, falling on him like a man on a mission.  First, he licks the fallen drop from his abs, humming in pleasure when the flavour fills his mouth. Then he captures the base of his cock with a hand, keeping it upright before using his tongue to follow the curve of it. With a devilish grin, he pays extra attention to the sensible head of it, tracing the underside with the tip of his tongue before putting it flat on the head, picking up more pre-cum. Hanzo is losing it for real this time. His right hand has found its way to Genji’s hair, fingers pulling the soft locks with every pleasurable movement of his brother’s tongue. By the time Genji is taking the length inside his mouth, Hanzo is already on cloud number nine. He is forcing up his neck to enjoy the show, hand barely pushing him down without forcing him, hips trembling with the effort of keeping them still and not thrust into that hot cave. And Genji will not buy it. He wants it all. Wants it rough and deep and complete. With an obscene pop he pulls off, and catches some air while pumping the slickered cock with his human hand, “Give it to me, brother. Fuck my mouth and fill me with your seed. I need to taste you, and I’m sure you have more than one load ready for me, huh?”

 

Genji didn’t wait for an answer, taking the cock again into his mouth and relaxing his hold on Hanzo’s hips, hands resting there with thumbs drawing tiny circles near his hip bones. His brother makes a needy sound before moving both hands to capture Genji’s head and keep him in place, hips moving up in an experimental motion. When the tip of his cock reaches the back of his brother’s throat, and he moans around it, Hanzo lost it. He pistons inside the heated and wet cave, enjoying the strong tongue on his underside every time he pulls back, the sucking motion, the way Genji swallows around the head of his cock when it reaches the end of his throat. God, he has never enjoyed this kind of pleasure. It was too much, too powerful, and soon the pressure on his balls grows, his cock twitches inside his brother’s mouth. Hanzo pats Genji’s head to warn him, and his brother just moves slightly up, attacking the head of his cock while using a hand to work the rest of his length. The movement of his hips, rutting against Hanzo’s muscular thigh makes him see how much his brother is enjoying it, and decides to let him have what he wants. His long fingers bury in the soft hair of the head bobbing over his manhood, pulling it and eliciting a pleasured sound from the younger man, and Hanzo just let it go. With a long and loud moan, he cums, the hot burst of semen filling Genji’s mouth, making him moan too. The flavour is too much, the heated liquid covering Genji’s tongue while he savours it. He swallows it, milking Hanzo until he whines in discomfort. When he raises from him, a pool of white semen is stored in his mouth, and he sits back, showing its treasure to an already overwhelmed Hanzo, who whispers his name before pulling him down and attacks his mouth, battling with him for the priced nectar. The way Hanzo moans into his mouth is making Genji dizzy. His poor overstimulated mind is going blank with every stroke of his brother’s tongue, but he can’t stop, won’t stop for all the gold in the world. His own needs forgotten momentarily, he breaks the kiss, ragged breath mixing with the one from Hanzo. Looking at him right now… he wants to engrave that image in his brain with fire. His brother looks utterly undone. His usually neat hair in disarray around his head, lips swollen and reddened, the telltale mark of his teeth marking his lower lip from where he has tried to silence his moans, eyes full of lust and desire, love bites decorating the skin of his neck and chest. “By the  Dragons , Hanzo, you look stunning like this.”

 

After what has transpired between them for the last hours, Hanzo feels confident enough to be a bit smug, “Wait till you have me impaled on your cock. That will be the sight.”

 

A lopsided grin appears on Genji’s face, the handsome man under the scars giving Hanzo the _‘smile’_ , the one that makes you lost your pants in a heartbeat. And even after those many years, it still works like a charm, even being the first time it is directed to him. “I’m sure of it, my dear brother. But all in good time.”  Wiping the excess of spit from his mouth with the back of his hand, Genji crawls back until he is sitting between Hanzo’s legs. With utter care, he works on the closings of the reinforced boots, the hissing sound of them opening covering the hard breathing of the lying man. He let it fall to the ground with a loud thud before moving to the next one, doing the same for it. Then he pulls down the pants and underwear, taking a few seconds to enjoy the show his body was, all taut and well-defined muscles, silky skin covered in soft hair his hands crave to touch. With his work done, Genji crawls back, letting every inch of his body touch wherever he can of the one under him. He stops on Hanzo’s chest, resting his chin on a hand and fixing his gaze on his face. The smirk is still there when he talks, “Will you handle me the bottle from the first drawer of the nightstand? On your right side.” Hanzo nods and searches for it blindly, while Genji crawls even higher, letting his hand reach for the yellow bow tying his brother’s hair and pulling it until he frees the long locks of dark hair. Hanzo has found the nightstand and is fighting with the handle to open the drawer. Genji sits back, sliding the silky bow between his fingers with the grin growing even more on his face, mouth twitching up on one side, “I always wanted to tie you up with one of those. Do you remember the black and blue you got on your nineteen anniversary? I stole it from you, stored it like a treasure and wank myself to oblivion smelling it, thinking of you wearing only that damned bow and squirming under my care…”

 

“Kuso…” Hanzo’s head falls to the pillows while his spent cock twitches in interest, “Are you trying to kill me?  Because I’m more than ready to go like that.”

 

“Nah, killing is bad. My plan is to fuck you into the next week. No killing today.” He moves to one side, freeing Hanzo’s legs while the man grunts to his words, “Now give me the bottle and let me do my magic. I’m gonna show you how delightful those new fingers can be.”

 

Hanzo is gasping for air again, cock half hard against his abs while he tries to find the prized bottle desperately. When he founds it, he grunts when falling back to the bed, eyes full of greedy need when he offers the bottle to Genji, who accepts it gladly. He was resting on one elbow, and he manoeuvres until he can coat his right fingers in a thick coat of lube. After closing the bottle, he let it fall beside him without any care, having something more important in mind right now. His right leg pushes Hanzo’s apart, “Bend your leg for me, brother.” And Hanzo does it the next heartbeat, earning himself a kiss on the chest while Genji’s fingers travel lower and lower. At last, he found what he has been looking for, Hanzo’s slit, following it with trembling fingers. He uses the coated fingers to massage the perineum, making Hanzo mewl at the touch and bringing a silly grin to Genji’s face, knowing he will enjoy this part.  Angela and him has spent lots of time working on it to make those fingers as sensible as possible, and after those long years, this is the first time he is grateful for her dedication.  His fingertips are following the curve of muscles that guide him to where he wants to be. The rim twitching under his care when he reaches it. Genji’s initial thought is to bury himself as deep as possible inside his brother’s heat, but he represses himself,  finger tracing the hole with soft caresses before pushing inside slowly. The low moan escaping Hanzo and the way his nails are scratching Genji’s back just encourage him to keep going. With all the care he can muster, Genji slides the  finger inside to the first knuckle, gasping when the muscles around it throb at the intrusion. But he keeps going, pushing to the next knuckle, enjoying the way his brother is trembling and clutching at him. With a deep breath, Genji pushes back just to come back at the same  slow speed , the coated  finger sliding more smoothly this time. The heated hole welcomes him after some thrusts, muscles loose and pliant in no time. Moans mix with his name on Hanzo’s mouth and Genji begins to lose his focus, wanting to be buried in him instead of his fingers. But he will take the time they need to make Hanzo ready for him, and so he keeps working on the willing hole, adding a second  finger and using his tongue to distract Hanzo from any pain. The spent cock has come back to life in no time, and Genji pesters it with licks and kisses to the head while he works him open. 

 

Hanzo is trying very hard not to scream, but the feelings are too much.  Those fingers, even feeling slightly different to human ones, feel too good to be true. And that sinful tongue, playing with him in the perfect rhythm and at the perfect spots, is making him even needier than before. But Genji is being a fucking gentleman, taking all the time in the world to work him open, with slow and controlled movements, and Hanzo is losing his temper with it. He needs it, and he needs it now. He only needs a moment of distraction from Genji to put his plan in motion. Hanzo slides one of his hands down, inserting with no care two of his fingers beside the ones Genji already has inside of him. Both men groaned at the sensation, and more when Hanzo’s hole contracts around them. Hanzo keeps his fingers inside while Genji moves his hand at a quicker speed, making them gasp with every movement. Hanzo is more than ready for the next stage of their night, “Genji, please. I’m ready.”

 

A loud whine escapes Genji, and he rests his forehead on Hanzo’s abs for some moments, catching his breath, while he keeps moving the hand inside his brother in slow circles. When he feels steadier enough to talk, he pulls off the fingers, cleaning them on the sheets unceremoniously before crawling up to attack Hanzo’s mouth again. Their bodies mould like puzzle pieces, and not for the first time in their lives, they sense the perfection of it, the rightness of it even knowing how forbidden it was. Hanzo pushes something on his hand, making him smile into the kiss when he closes his fingers around the bottle of lube. After breaking the kiss, he nuzzles his nose with a  shit -eating grin on his face, “Eager, huh? I’m not going anywhere, Hanzo.” Still, he takes the hint, moving aside again and making Hanzo roll and lay on his chest. Genji pesters his back with soft kisses while moving down until he is kneeling between Hanzo’s legs, with the man raising his ass invitingly. With a fond roll of his eyes, Genji coats his cock before discarding the bottle and  wiping his hand again on the sheets, taking a mental note to change them up as soon as they end for the night. But the enticing way his brother is jiggling his ass at him makes him forget about it in the blink of an eye. Grabbing the hips with one hand, he uses the other to guide his cock to the place he wants to die buried in, head finding the loosened hole and entering it easily. He can ' t silence the needy moan when the tip of his hardened cock enters his brother’s hole. The rim around him twitches in unison with Hanzo’s moans, the sensation, together with the sound, goes directly to Genji’s cock and makes his mind go blank for a moment. The need to bury himself as deep as possible is too great, but Genji controls it with some effort, sliding at a slow pace until he  bottoms up . He pesters Hanzo’s nape with kisses and nips while their bodies grow accustomed to it, a vain attempt to keep it slow, controlled. However, Hanzo has other plans. Moving his hips in an enticing circle, Hanzo pulls out Genji just to impale himself again with a strong and quick movement, making both yell with the new sensation. Genji uses his hands to stop Hanzo’s movement, whispering in his ear, “This is how you want it?”

 

The broken voice of Hanzo sounds strange, muttered in part with the pillow where he is burying his face, “Yes, please! Fuck me hard enough to feel you tomorrow. Mark me, claim me, destroy me for another human being with your body as you have already done with my soul.”

 

Genji’s swearing  gets lost in Hanzo’s hair, but the way the hands grasping his hips tighten makes the older man shudder. And after just a few seconds, Genji gives his brother what he has asked for. The  hands on his hips force him slightly up, angling it wherever Genji wants him and keeping him in place and then he provides. The movements were hard and quick, with the cock inside Hanzo pressing exactly where the archer needs it, making him sing beautifully. Genji keeps pumping inside his brother, the hole around him trying to capture him in a deadly grip, rim closing almost painfully with every loud moan. “Fuck, Hanzo. This is heaven. You are my heaven.”

 

“Genji! Motto! Motto tsuyoku shite!”

 

The way his brother forgets how to speak English just makes Genji feel braver, pushing even harder, fingers leaving marks on the silky skin from the deathly grasp he has on his hips. Pressure on his balls preludes his own end, but he hasn’t had enough of this, hasn’t heard enough of the beautiful and sinful voice of Hanzo. He makes Hanzo whines pitifully when he pulls back, and he moves one hand to fill him again, fingers sliding inside without effort and making his brother moan. He keeps his fingers working on the offered ass while he lays back beside Hanzo, fingers sliding off when his back touches the bed. Hanzo turns his face to look at him, and Genji stops breathing for several seconds, the debauched look on his brother is taking his breath away, “Come Aniki, lay on me.”

 

With some effort, Hanzo crawls until he is sitting on Genji’s hip, hands resting on the powerful knees, while his brother moves his hands up and down the strong back, left fingers tracing the lines of the tattoo on his shoulder blade.  The moment lasts longer than any of them has believed possible, with both craving for the other too much.  Soon Genji is pushing Hanzo’s hips up and aligning his cock with the loosened hole, sliding inside without effort and enjoying the show of Hanzo arching his back in pleasure when he is filled again. A  hand on the shoulder blades and another on his arm, pushing down, gives Hanzo the hint he needs, and with care to not lose the point of contact, he lowers his upper body until he is laying flush over Genji. He opens his legs, feet resting on the sheet securely while Genji gives a few tentative thrusts. Hanzo’s head falls beside Genji’s, eyes closed and mouth open in a silent moan which turns loud every time Genji moves up his hips. The ninja slides his hands to the front, grappling Hanzo’s pecs and playing with the nipples for some moments before keeping running lower until he finds Hanzo’s dripping cock, surrounding it with both hands and letting the movement of his own hips move it inside the cage of his fingers. Capturing the lobe of his ear on his teeth, Genji whispers nasty things on Hanzo’s ear, making him shudder with every single word. “You feel so good around me… so hot, so tight, so perfect for my cock. Will you come for me again? Will you  milk me with your orgasm? Come on, Aniki, make me cum with your lovely ass.”

 

Those words, the way Genji drags the word  _ ' Aniki ' _ , the forbidden sense of it, the knowledge of how wrong but right this is, and why not accept it, the way his brother is filling him so deeply, filling him as no one has done before… Hanzo feels his mind tearing in the searings, screaming, “Ikisou, Genji!”

 

Genji keeps the pace, keeping his pleasure at bay for as long as he can, and failing miserably when Hanzo screams his name to the heavens. He cums inside his brother at the same moment Hanzo ' s already spent cock spurts the few drops of cum he can muster, the hardened member twitching in Genji’s hands. His own release hit him like lightning, hips pushing up hard enough to raise his brother body with him, burying himself so deep he notices every heartbeat of Hanzo’s wild heart on the tip of his cock. 

 

Coming down from his high, Genji lowers his body back to the bed, Hanzo’s dead weight oddly relaxing, the ragged breathing they are sharing feeling comfy. Genji slides his arms up, wrapping them around Hanzo’s chest and pestering his neck and shoulder with soft kisses. “I love you, Hanzo Shimada.”

 

A contented sigh escapes Hanzo, but he smiles anyway, too cheerful and happy to care, “And I love you too, Genji Shimada. Thanks for coming back to me.”

 

The younger man, who is still buried deep inside his brother, pushes up his hips playfully, “The pleasure has been all mine.”

 

That silly joke makes them burst into a laugh, with Hanzo almost crying at it.  His brother is back, not just in body as he has feared that night on Hanamura, but in soul and mind.  And he wants him back in the same strange way than him, wanting to give whatever they have a try. For once, Hanzo will not let his stupid brain take the lead. This brat is his soulmate, his Koibito, and he will fight with human, omnics and Gods to keep him by his side this time.

 

After some minutes of just basking on the warm feeling, and why not admit it, recovering their breaths after the soul-shattering orgasms, Hanzo moves slowly until Genji slides off, and the archer lets his body fall to the side. With a kiss to his shoulder, Genji stands from the bed with wobbly legs and strolls to the bathroom. He lets the water run until it is heated enough and wets the corner of a towel, cleaning himself with it before coming back to the bed. Hanzo is still laying on his side, not wanting to stain the bed with the cum splattered on his chest or the one threatening to drip from his abused hole. Kneeling close to him, Genji is taken away with the blessed frown on Hanzo’s face, the contented smile on his plump mouth, the disarrayed hair, the red marks on his hips that cased perfectly with his hands… He falls even more in love, if possible, with the man on his bed, and he closes the distance planting a soft kiss on the relaxed face. He cleans first the mess on his chest, before moving to the softened cock, making Hanzo groan at the touch on the over-sensitised skin. With a kiss on his furrowed frown, he rolls him to lie on his chest again, sliding the still warm towel into his slit and cleaning it with soft swipes. Once done, Genji throws the towel to a corner with no care before turning off the lights and lying beside Hanzo, pulling him closer and using the extra blanket he has on the end of the bed, not wanting to disturb the already half sleeping form of his brother. With a soft kiss on the nape of his head, Genji buries his face in the silky hair, inhaling deeply. He was at home, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have enjoyed this little Genzo <3 it is my favourite sin in the world xDDDDD Comments are like cookies for writers! Save a writer, leave a comment :P
> 
> Translations:  
> Yubikiri genman, uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu --> Pinky swearing presumably started in Japan, where it is called yubikiri (指切り, "finger cut-off") and often additionally confirmed with the vow "Finger cut-off, ten thousand fist-punchings, whoever lies has to swallow thousand needles." (指切拳万、嘘ついたら針千本呑ます)  
> Kuso --> Shit  
> Motto tsuyoku shite! --> Harder!: (もっと強くして！)  
> Ikisou! --> I'm gonna cum! (行きそう！)  
> Koibito --> Sweetheart (恋人)  
> Aniki --> Big brother (兄貴)


End file.
